Talk:Sheldon Cooper
what does sheldon say after he says, "you just fell for another one of my classic pranks."? Sheldon answer 1 Sheldon says: Ba-Zinga! Sheldon does Sheldon ever have a chance of a relationship? whats sheldons myspace :Apparently in the upcoming episode The Plimpton Stimulation. View video below: Zeypher 14:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Correction, it will be the season 3 finale where Sheldon will hook up with someone. Well at least according to a interview I saw, this new love interest will reappear on the upcoming season. So we will see how far they will take this. :) Zeypher 14:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Is Sheldon's Asperger's intentional? It's making me a little batty - I mean that Sheldon Cooper would have an ASD diagnosis if he exsisted in real life isn't even a question, but what is a question to me, is to what extent is this intentional on the part of the creator and writers? I mean they've made it a point to spell out Raj's diagnosis for the audience, so I feel like it would have come up if they intended to make Sheldon the textbook case that he is... 17:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you mean, but I think it is intentional. I mean if you look at the previous episode (The Staircase Implementation), you can tell he wasn't good around people and how they are suppose to interact. But I think over the years, he has come out of his shell a little. Just what I think. [[User:Darkside of the Moon|'Darkside']][[User talk:Darkside of the Moon| of the]] 17:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not really what you mean? Are you simply comparing Sheldon with Raj? or referring to the possible error made by the creators and/or writers. I do agree that writers make mistakes. For example, (Spoiler Alert) if you watch the previous episode The Staircase Implementation, Wolowitz clearly was there when the elevator was broken by the "bomb", but in an earlier episode when he was going on saying he fixes satelites in space from earth, so fixing the elevator would be easy and he simply press the button and said "Nope, that baby's broken." He sounded like he didn't know how it got broken. So to cut to the chase, writers and even creators make mistake. Look at me... I'm not perfect. =) --'Zeypher' 17:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sheldon's IQ Actually, it is never stated that Sheldon's IQ cannot be measured by any test. What he says, in The Codpiece Topology, is that he has an IQ that cannot be accurately measured by normal tests. The standard IQ test only goes up to 130. Anything over 130 is two or more standard deviations from normal and can only be accurately determined by a highly specialized test administered by psychologists specializing in psychometrics. Someone with an IQ higher than 130 will be told inaccurately and/or imprecisely that they have an IQ of 130 or "above 130" after taking a standard IQ test. :Wow this is interesting! Makes us wonder.... Zeypher 18:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sheldon's new notebook? Hey there, In Season 4, Episode 14 Sheldon uses another notebook with a red cover. Anyone knows what brand or model he uses? Probably a Dell again? Thx Necessity I think we shouldn't list all of his degrees in Sheldon's name (BS, MS, MA, etc) as it is a trivial matter and simply state it as Dr. Sheldon Lee Copper. :Yeah Dr is suffice while others are simply trivial! Good catch! Zeypher 20:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sheldon's thoughts about psychology On the episode The Intimacy Acceleration he showed disrespect to the field by saying " psychology has once again proved itself the doofus of the sciences." That conflict with the fact he respects Beverly's works and intelligence. Should it be considered a goof? Galzigler (talk) 22:02, October 12, 2017 (UTC)